Nightly Love
by Forgotten dragon
Summary: It's been years since they saw one another, what will life be like now that they do? Puppyshipping Yaoi don't like get the hell out!
1. The church

_**Yugioh does not belong to me if it did people would be with people and yada yada lol enjoy the story this goes for all my other chapters Read and Review**_

_**Nightly Love**_

_In he years of the Future the age of vampires, werewolves, and other beings a war will begin all about young love._

_It was nearly midnight when Katsuya was lightly holding on the rope of the cathedral, he was dreaming of what his life would be like if he wasn't a vampire, he was in deep thought when he heard the others jump on the railings by him "Hey why so glum jou?" yugi asked leaning over the edge. Katsuya looked up and slightly smiled "just wondering bout my past that's all no worries guys", Ryou and Malik looked over to Yugi and sighed "oh hey did you hear bout the new people in town I heard there gonna stay here for their stay." Ryou said sliding down, "besides I you weren't a vampire we wouldn't have meet you or still be alive c'mon it's almost sunlight." Katsuya slid down the robe and slowly walked to his room deep in thought._

_It was early morning when Katsuya walked into the shrine and saw Yugi talking to a couple new people, "ah Jou meet the travelers staying in Domino this is Yami" the one who looked like yugi nodded, "Bakura and Marik" the ones who looked like ryou and malik stopped glaring at each other and creepily smiled, "and the last one is Seto Kaiba, they'll be staying here for a month or two." The tall brunet looked over at Katsuya and scowled "Mutt" and he turned around to leave the Cathedral. _

_Katsuya stood gapping at him and yelled, "I am not a Dog!" before turning and throwing the door open. Malik and Ryou were walking up the steps when they heard Katsuya and turned to Yugi, "explain please?" Yugi giggled, "One of the guys staying with us called jou a mutt" Yugi turned to Yami, Bakura, and Marik, "if you would like to see your rooms Ryou will show you the way." Ryou was leading the three down one of the back halls when he heard them talking "Yami when can we my back hurts it's almost dark" one of them whined, "Later not now and get over it Marik" Yami said turning back to Ryou "thank you for showing us the way Ryou is it" then they went in the room, Ryou thought about what they were talking about and ran to where he thought Katsuya was._

_Katsuya was kneeling in front of an alter thinking about his past and all his mistakes;_

_{I was 17 about to turn 18 in Egypt when I had been assigned to be a priest on the pharaoh's court I was trained to be priest of the dragon and monsters to help the others control them like I had mine so quickly my day had been restless when I got a note from high priest Seth to meet him in the hall that night,_

_**Ate you the one?**_

_**The traveler in time who has come**_

_**To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun**_

_**To wall this path with me until the end of time**_

_**Are you the one?**_

_**Who sparkles in the night like fireflies?**_

_**Eternity of evening sky**_

_**Facing the morning eye to eye**_

_The high priest and I sort of had a secret romance for we had fallen in love over years growing up, we had met up in the hall "Katsuya my dear what a pleasure to see you" he said cupping my cheek I stifled a giggle "Seth my love it was you who told me to meet you here so it is" it happened so fast Seth had slid his arms around my waist and pushed me against the wall we were in a heavy make out session when things went bad,_

_**Are you the one?**_

_**Who would share my life with me?**_

_**Who would dive into the sea with me?**_

_**Are you the one?**_

_**Who had had enough of pain?**_

_**And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore**_

_**Are you the one?**_

_**Are you the one?**_

_**Who'd love is like a flower that needs rain**_

_**To wash away the feeling of pain**_

_**Which sometimes can lead to the chain of fear?**_

_**Are you the one?**_

_The pharaoh had seen us and summoned us to the throne room, "Seth I had expected of you to not fall for our substitutes seducing" he said as he walked over to me, "but Katsuya to seduce a priest that's un honorable what do you have to say for your self." I looked over to Seth and back at the pharaoh "I didn't seduce him the high priest and I are in love there's no crime against that" Seth turned away and scoffed "Love it was only pure passion and lust" the pharaoh turned to me "you are here by banished from Egypt leave!." I left Egypt with my favorite horse that night but not before sealing my Ka in my temple, I felt like I had traveled for a month when I was attacked by a man with the name of Dartz he turned me into a Vampire, I traveled the world many times but never back to my home and then over the years I met Yugi, Malik, and ten years ago I saved Ryou from dying}_

_Katsuya looked up at the cross on the wall, Seto was by the door leaning on a pillar watching him when Ryou came running in "Katsuya it's bad there not human there angels!" he yelled as soon as the sun set; Katsuya turned around his eyes in perfect slits and his skin a pearly white, fangs hanging over his teeth "Really now what a pleasant surprise" he said sliding down the stairs as soon as Yugi and Malik arrived._

_**To walk with me in the garden of stars**_

_**The universe, the galaxies and Mars**_

_**The supernova of our love is true**_

_**TBC.**_


	2. Truth?

_**Nightly Love**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Seto looked over all of them realizing what they all were and he started to run to an open window `Crap if they catch my scent they follow me` he thought seeing them run after him outta the corner of his eyes. Seto jumped through the window and spread his wings taking off in search of Yami, Bakura or Malik; Seto turned to look back at the vampires and saw the blonde he had been watching `hot on his tail`, he stopped in mid air and circled the blonde "why are demons like you living in a cathedral? Aren't you supposed to be condemned?" he yelled as the younger ones circled him as well._

_**It doesn't hurt me**_

_**You wanna feel how it feels.**_

_**You wanna know; know that it doesn't hurt me?**_

_**You wanna hear about the deal I'm making**_

_**You be running up that hill**_

_**You and me be running up that hill**_

_**And if I only could**_

_**Make a deal with god**_

_**And get him to swap our places**_

_**Be running up that road**_

_**Be running up that hill**_

_**Be running up that building**_

_**If I only could, oh…**_

_Katsuya chuckled, he looked up at seto "It's so we can save out souls, we're protected there and ha as if" he nodded to the others and slowly got closer to Seto, Malik was about to go ahead and attack the angel when three more angels appeared beside Seto forming a circle. Yami looked each vampire over before landing on Katsuya "Ah heh well look who it is after all these years" he said swiftly flying over and circling the vampire. Katsuya Growled at the golden angel "what on earth do you mean?" he lunged at the angel's wings but missed "do you not remember Egypt Katsuya and Seth!" Yami yelled grabbing Katsuya by the back of his wings._

_Katsuya's eyes went blank after what Yami said, Yugi saw that when he looked away from Marik and flew past him, "Katsuya! NOOOO!" Yugi attacked Yami until he dropped the lifeless vampire, Ryou and Malik flew outta the angels grasp and caught Katsuya in mid air "What did you do to him?" Yugi yelled to all four angels before flying over to Katsuya. _

_**It doesn't hurt me **_

_**But see how deep the bullet lies**_

_**Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder**_

_**There's a thunder in our hearts, baby**_

_**So much hate for the ones we love.**_

_**Tell me, we both matter, don't we?**_

_**You be running up that hill**_

_**You and me, be running up that hill**_

_**You and me won't be unhappy**_

_**And if I only could**_

_**Make a deal with god**_

_**And get him to swap our places**_

_**Be running up that road**_

_**Be running up that hill**_

_**Be running up that building**_

_**If I only could, oh…**_

_Seto looked over to the lead vampire in two of the others arms before thinking back on his past (somewhat like Katsuya's but in his point of view) and gasped as he looked up, "K-Katsuya?" Yami was about to attack the unsuspecting vampires when he yelled "STOP!" Bakura turned to him "Why? They should die" Seto turned to him "We will continue this fight another day now flee that's an order" and they all disappeared. _

_**C'mon baby c'mon c'mon darling**_

_**Let me steal this moment from you now**_

_**C'mon angel c'mon c'mon darling**_

_**Let's exchange the experience, oh**_

_**And if I only could**_

_**Make a deal with god**_

_**And get him to swap our places**_

_**Be running up that road**_

_**Be running up that hill**_

_**With no problems**_

_(The next day, morning)_

_Katsuya woke with a start, he looked around and realized he was in the rose room "what the? Ugh my head hurts" he slowly got up and walked towards the door, Katsuya was looking around as he walked the halls to get back to the main entrance when he saw Seto at the end of one hall. Katsuya straightened up, walked right past him, and was barely outta sight when he heard "Where exactly is your Ka, Katsuya? I know you remember me" Seto said as he got in front of Katsuya looking down at him, Katsuya looked up into Seto's blue eyes._

"_I sealed her away eons ago Seth besides why is it your business if I remember you? You chose your cousin over me" he turned to leave when he was slammed into the wall and both his arms were grasped and he heard a voice in his ear, "I'd watch it my little vamp you could be badly punished" Katsuya pushed at Seto's chest when he felt lips attack his own. Seto and Katsuya were in a heavy make out session soon Seto started to kiss his neck, Katsuya's fang extended and his gaze got hazy. "S-seto I don't want to hurt you stops p-please" Katsuya grabbed Seto's clothes roughly. Seto pulled back and looked at Katsuya's red eyes "we'll finish this up later the others are to not know about this" he kissed Katsuya on the cheek and walked down a different hall._

_Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were cleaning the lobby when they smelt the most awful smell ever, Yugi turned to them "you don't think that?" They all looked to the entrance and almost screamed at what they saw. Malik turned to \Ryou as Yugi spread his wings "Ryou run go get Katsuya and Run!" he turned to Yugi and spread his wings as he ran to the figure "Run now!" he yelled as he tried to throw the figure; Ryou dodged the falling pillars as he ran to where he thought Katsuya was. When he saw Katsuya in front of the alter in Heaven's room he fell and yelled "Katsuya run leave the temple!" he turned and dropped the candles and ran to Ryou, "Ryou where are Yugi and Malik, who's here?" he asked as he pulled Ryou's arm over his shoulder and dragged him to the alter. Ryou looked up with dazed eyes and whispered in Katsuya's ear, "Yugi and Malik told me to get you out while they protected you… He's Here Run!" and he fainted, behind Katsuya was a big black cloud with a toothy white grin._

_**TBC…**_


	3. A new enemy

_**Yugioh does not belong to me is belong to its original owner.**_

_**I'm sorry I havent updated ive been really busy and no internet but here's the third chapter you guys I hope you like I'm a little rusty.**_

_**Bold in story is the past**_

* * *

_ The cloud loomed over behind Katsuya, as he bent down to help Ryou two pale white arms slowly reached around him. "KATSUYA!", snapping his head he saw Seto in the door way, "Se-" the two arms wrapped around his waist and covered his mouth and dragged him in the cloud before you could even blink. Seto whirled around and glared at a beaten up Yugi and Malik, "Who took him? What has been going on?" he roared. Yugi flinched and looked at Malik, "he needs to know they all do", Malik nodded and looked up at Seto, Call the others and grab Ryou we need to talk."_

* * *

_Hazel eyes blinked open and looked around him, slowly getting up Katsuya looked at the sand dunes all around him. "I'm in egypt!?", he started to dig as fast as he could before he heard laughter, "Who's there, show yourself", a voice called out, "You know exactly who I am Katsuya, the sun won't burn you in this world i won't let it. It's nice to be back home isn't it?", Katsuya looked to the sky, "No... it's not a lot of bad things happened here that i'd like to forget", the voice whispered in his ear, "Why don't i start with the first one." Katsuya steadied himself as the ground shook, a stone tablet rose from the ground, on that tablet...Red Eyes Black Dragon._

* * *

_Seto, Bakura, Marik and Yami sat at the front of a stone table, Malik was trying to revive Ryou as Yugi was about to start speaking. _

_*_**It was when Yami was the Pharaoh (idk if spelt right) and I was queen, I had walked the halls trying to find Isis to talk to her about my head hurting when i heard voices, "I told you my golden light if you don't kill him i will", "No! i love Seth i won't do it anymore you don't own me", I heard something break and ran around the corner and saw Katsuya holding his arm to his chest, "Katsuya are you okay!" i whispered when i got close enough, his head snapped up and he shrugged, "Hey Yugi i just bumped into the vase, I'm fine", i don't know why he lied but something was up. After that night bad things started happen to Katsuya, one day after lunch i walked into the court-yard and saw him and Seth fighting, "It's not my fault Seth ", "Oh like nothing happening this week is your fault like always", Katsuya stopped and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, "I'm scared Seth, Anya doesn't know what's happening i can't control her anymore", Seth walked over and hugged him, "We will find out what's going on Katsuya i promise you", smiling i walked out. That was when it happened, fire was everywhere, i couldn't find Yami and i didn't know where the others were, when i found Ryou and Malik, they were already dead with bite marks in their neck, I ran to the throne room and saw a man with silver hair hunched over Katsuya and when i tripped he turned to me, I've never seen silver eyes so cold.***

* * *

Katsuya walked to the tablet and barely touched it, "Anya i miss you", swirling around he saw a figure dressed head to toe in black as the figure removed his hood Katsuya got ready to run...

* * *

Yami jumped up, "If you really were turned into vampires then you lived with the person who made you, Please Yugi who was it?"

* * *

Yugi and Katsuya said the name...Pegasus...

_TBC..._


End file.
